Time Travel
by It's a dream
Summary: Sora got thrown 10 years in the past by accident. He meets the heroes  of the past. How will things work out for Sora? /ON HOLD
1. PROLOQUE

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts or all characters in it.__  
__  
Hello, here's my second story. I am still working on my other story "when friends meet"__  
and I'll probably bring more attention to that story but I'll still do my best on this one!__  
This story takes place after KHII. The proloque is reallly short btw.__**  
**__**  
**__**Summary:**__ Sora got by accident warped 10 years in the past.__ He meets the heroes__  
of the past. How will things work out with Sora? __  
__  
_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE **__  
__  
_"Talk about a weird place." Sora murmured to himself as he looked around.

It looked like the world was split into two. The left part pas made of darkness, the right part was light. Everywhere you looked we're little tornado's.  
There seemed to be nobody on this world. It wasn't a big world though. Like an Island floating into the darkness and Light sky. There was a big door in front of the Island. With a huge time clock on it.

_I am glad I made the right decision to not bring my friends with me. It's too dangerous for them.__  
That's how I see it anyway. _Sora thought as he walked down the road. He wondered how he got to a world like this. He looked around him.

He then blinked when suddenly a tornado reached its way to Sora. "Oh, no! I have to go to the Gummy ship it's not save here!" Sora cried as he ran as fast as he could.

But it wasn't good enough. He got sucked into the tornado and became unconscious.  
The huge time clock made ten turns back. Then a bright flash surrounded the whole world.

* * *

"Gosh, are you okay?" a voice said.

Sora felt weird he opened slowly his eyes to find himself laying on sand.  
He looked at the ground and then turned into the direction of the sound his eyes widened.  
"King Mickey! What are you doing here? Where are we? And why are you wearing those clothes?" he asked but Mickey frowned.

"Excuse me? Have we met?" he asked Sora looking a bit lost.

Sora blinked. "Of course we have! It's me Sora." Mickey scanned his memory but couldn't find any Sora in it. "Gosh, I'm sorry I don't remember." Sora's face fell.

"But we are on the Keyblade Graveyard." Mickey said as he looked around him.

_Hey I remember this world.. back when I fought that lingering sentiment..__  
_Sora thought as he scanned the world.

"Keyblade graveyard huh?" Sora whispered to himself. Suddenly he felt footsteps coming closer.  
Mickey heard it too and already seems to know who it was. He glared in the direction of the footsteps.

Sora saw an old man walking in the direction of the two. He wondered who it was but somehow felt familiar. Like he saw him before. But began to stare at the man.

Mickey growled at him. "Master Xehanort!" he yelled as a keyblade appeared in his hand.  
Sora eyes widened and was shocked as he heard the name.

_What Xehanort?_


	2. Chapter 1 Seeking the truth

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts or all characters in it.__  
__  
__Here's the first chapter! If you have some tips then please tell me them.__  
Also this story takes place near the end of BBS. I didn't wanted to make this story that long so that's why Sora got sucked up near the end of BBS. (Never played BBS before.)__**  
**__**  
**__**Summary:**__ Sora got by accident warped 10 years in the past. He meets the heroes__  
__of the past. How will things work out with Sora? __  
__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_Master.. X__ehanort?_ Sora thought as he looked at the man.

The man stood in the opposite of Sora and Mickey. Sora felt an unpleasant feeling, like something was about to happen.

Xehanorts eyes widened a little when he saw Sora but then a smirk appeared on his face.  
"Oh, and who might you be?" he said as he pointer at the brunette boy.

"…" Sora remained silence not knowing of what to say but then glared at him.

"The name's Sora." He said in a unfriendly way.

This Master Xehanort person appeared as an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power.

His attire is nearly identical to the clothes that Ansem, Seeker of Darkness wears. Also was he wearing white and black cloak with a red inner lining, the white shirt with two thin black belts, the white gloves and calf-high black boots. The only major difference in appearance between the two is that Ansem has his chest bared with his emblem on the front, while Master Xehanort his chest buttoned up.

Mickey swung with his keyblade and ran towards him.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Master Xehanort said as he turned to Mickey.

The old man blocked Mickey's attack and got send back. He fell down didn't gave up and stood up as fast as possible but Xehanort used his thunder magic and he hit the ground again making him fall unconscious.

"King Mickey!" Sora shouted as he ran into the direction of Mickey. He went on his knees to hold the king. But then heard the footsteps of Xehanort coming closer. Sora gave him warned glare.

"Stay away from him!" Sora shouted at the man who was now about 5 footsteps from him away.

"It's not that I'm interested in him," Master Xehanort said as he looked at Sora with a curious look. "It's why you look so much like my apprentice." The man said and Sora got a little confused by what he just said. "Excuse me?" he said but suddenly he heard a boy's voice.  
it was becoming louder and both Xehanort and Sora looked into the direction of the voice.

"Mickey!" They both heard and then saw a blonde boy in the distance but it was still a little blurry for Sora to see who it was.

Sora's eyes widened as he saw the boy running in his and Mickey's direction.  
His heart began to beat rapidly, and the brunette breathed faster.

"Roxas?"

He wore an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, bearing identical facial features. He had spiky blond hair just like Roxas. Further highlighting this resemblance is Ventus's outfit, which is strikingly similar to Roxas's own Twilight Town clothes. He wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas's jacket white on the right side. Also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Ventus's pants are also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though Ven's balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband. He wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

"Mickey, are you okay?" The blonde boy cried as he ran over to Mickey who Sora was holding in his arms. Master Xehanort was just watching the conversation.

The blonde noticed Sora and looked surprised. He didn't knew if he could thrust the brunette or not.

"Who are you? Did you do this to Mickey?" He asked him while standing in front of the two.

Sora shook his head. "No I didn't! He did!" Sora cried as he pointed to Xehanort. The blonde didn't knew someone else was here and turned himself into the direction Sora pointed to, his eyes widened. "Master… Xehanort." Ven said softly suddenly he got to deal with a headache.  
Sora looked at the blonde who looked just like Roxas. He was a little worried about him since he grabbed his head and went on his knees. Suddenly Sora felt many pain in his chest and cried in agony while falling on his knees to.

_What is thi__s feeling? Why does it hurt so much!__  
_  
Master Xehanort looked at Sora. "Ventus.. Vanitas.. So he's the connection." He whispered.  
He then turned to Ventus who seemed to struggle with a headache while Sora had to deal with the pain in his chest both didn't paid attention to the Xehanort guy who was saying some weird stuff for both boys.

"Ah, yes. So you're starting to realize," he said calmly while making strange movements with his hands. "What you lost, but not for good.. You have to lose in order to find. Now it can be all yours again.." He said and then took another breath.

"If you only reach out and take it! Reclaim the part that left you, your light again his darkness.  
To create the ultimate keyblade!" he said with a assured voice.

Ven cried it out off pain and fell down whispering something to himself. "key…blade.."

Sora didn't get any word of what they we're saying since he felt some big pain in his chest. Or rather said his heart.. _Where could this pain come from?__  
_Suddenly his pain began to vanish and then looked over the blonde. "Roxas!" he cried and ran to him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked the blonde _Ventus_.

But Ven didn't respond he ignored the question and looked over at Master Xehanort while Sora was sitting on his knees next to him.

"And I have the power to make it..?" Ven said slowly. Sora looked up. _To make what?__  
__  
_"Correct," he said calmly when he waved with his and in the air opening up a big dark portal above Ven, Sora and Mickey. "Eraqus knows it too. He knows exactly what you are. If you were to realize who you are.. He never trusted you." He said.

Ven looked sadly at the ground and Sora looked at Ven a bit lost. Suddenly a purple thunder shock came out of the sky and almost hit Ven which shocked him. He stood up and looked at Xehanort.

"Go," he said while a hard wind turned everything around. Sora stood up as fast as possible to get into battle stance but he knew it was pointless. "Ask Eraqus self! Learn the truth!" he cried as the three fell into the dark purple portal. Both Sora and Ven we're yelling while Mickey was just lying unconscious.

* * *

"Are you okay.." a voice said.

Sora opened his eyes slowly he knew that voice. "Roxas.. is that you?" he asked while the figure came into sight.

"…" Ven looked surprised but still sad at him. "I'm not Roxas. My name is Ventus. But you can call me Ven if you like." He said, trying to force smile at Sora he hold out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said.

_Not Roxas? But he looks just like him! Still.. the name Ventus somehow looks familiar to me._

Sora looked at Ven's hand and took it suddenly some white bright light appeared around them and then disappeared.

"Wow, that was weird!" the two said at the same time. The two looked around the scan the place for the strange light but it was nowhere to be found.

Sora then looked at Ven. "Anyways, nice to meet you too Ven. My name is Sora." Stated.

Both smiled at each other. "You know, you look a lot like my nobody." He said.

"Nobody? What's that?" Ven asked while looking curious at him. Sora shook his head.  
_I better not involve him about the nobody stuff._"Oh no its nothing, never mind."

".. Okay." Ven said as he scanned the place again his eyes widened when he finally noticed they we're at his home world. "The land of Departure!" Ven cried.

Sora took some steps into Ven's direction and tucked his hand behind his back.  
"Hey, what was that just now, on that other world. That old man reminded me of.." Sora didn't finished his sentence but waited for Ven to respond.

"That was Master Xehanort... I-I don't remember many things about him but It's slowly coming all back to me. He wants me to forge some ultimate keyblade. Sora's eyes widened.  
_Ultimate keyblade? Why wasn't I ever informed about this? And-_  
"YOU'RE A KEYBLADE WIELDER?" Sora cried out eyes widened.

Ven remained silence. "Yes, of course I am. And so are my friends." He claimed.

"Your friends? Did you know.. I can wield the keyblade too." he said. The sad and annoyed expression of Ventus changed. "What? You are?" he said.

"Jeesh! How many keyblade wielders are there?" Ventus said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, I do wonder the same thing some times." Sora mumbled but then saw someone walking over the two boys.

He wears a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also has jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek.

The man wears pieces of armor, in his case gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. This second piece of armor sports the same symbol worn by his students near the top. His black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

The eyes of Ven widened slightly and his sad expression came back.

"Ventus? Your back. And.. you're not alone." He said when he locked his eyes at Sora.  
Sora looked away for a few seconds but then looked back at the man.

He grabbed Ventus by his shoulder. "What matters is that you're home." He said as he looked at him with a glad expression.

"You don't belong in this world yet." He said to him. Sora just watched the two.  
_Why does Ventus not belong in going to other places? I did the same thing when I was even younger!_Sora thought angered.

"You need to stay her-" Eraqus said but then got cut off by Ven and Sora looked surprised. "In your prison?" Ven said. The eyes of Eraqus widened. "What?" he said when he broke away from Ven.

"That your excuse. For keeping me here imprison isn't it!' Ven said being upset from the fact he was being kept imprison all the time. Sora didn't knew what to do, so he just watched the two while standing next to Ven.

Eraqus stood up. "What did you hear?" he said with a cold expression.

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon," Ven snarled and Sora looked at him. "Some kind of keyblade!" Ven looked really angry.  
_  
I wonder what sort of keyblade.. And why Ven? How come he looks like Roxas? I can see their different person's but I just wish I knew what it caused._ Sora thought.

"I knew it. Xehanort.. you could never let it go.." he sighed and then a keyblade appeared in his hand much to Sora's surprise. "Another keyblade wielder?" he cried in shock.

"And I will not fail again!" he cried.

Ven was shocked to see his master like that. _Was he about to attack me? I can't believe it!__  
_"Master? What're you.."

Even Sora was shocked. _I should help Ven!_ But he waited for the right moment.

"Forgive me. But you must exist no more!"


	3. Chapter 2 When the world collapses

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts or all characters in it.__  
__  
__Chapter 2 is up now, This is more a conversation chapter. Nothing much happens in this one. But oh well, conversations __needs to be there to explain things right? Or else you'll be reading something without understanding a thing about it. Next chapter will be a litte more intenser though.__**  
**__**  
**__**Summary:**__ Sora got by accident warped 10 years in the past. He meets the heroes__  
__of the past. How will things work out with Sora? __  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Forgive me, but you must exist no more!" Eraqus cried as bright lights appeared around his keyblade, ready to attack the blonde.

Sora took out his keyblade and ran in front of Ven, Eraqus eyes widened when he saw the brunette holding a keyblade but too much happened at that time.

Sora and Ven closed their eyes, afraid what could happen but then something came in really fast. Sora looked in surprise. _It's that lingering sentiment that I fought!__  
__  
_"Ven!" he cried.

Ven was shocked and relieved to see the sentiment Sora saw at the same time. Sora just watched it frowning a little. "It talks!" he cried.

"What?" Eraqus said as he looked surprised to see the man in armor.

"Master! You're gotten mad?" he snarled at Eraqus but he kept quiet for a bit. He first looked at Ven and then looking at Sora and not to forget his keyblade and then looked back at the person in armor.

"I command you Terra.. step aside." Eraqus said slowly.

The man in armor shook his head. "No I won't! I will never let you hurt my friend." He snarled. Sora looked at the man in armor. The armor was fading away slowly and then revealed a young man named Terra from who he thought was the same guy he met at the keyblade graveyard.

Terra is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Like Ventus, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Also unlike Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

Eraqus sighed "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail?" he said as a tear fell down his cheeks."You have to share Ventus' fate!" he said as he ran towards Terra. They we're fighting and Ven fell on his knees. "Terra, He's right." Ven said trying to figure out a way to stop Terra from trying to save him.

_I've got to do something!_ Sora thought and jumped in the air and landed between the two. Another keyblade appeared in his other hand and then defended the attacks of both Terra and Eraqus. The two stopped with fighting and looked with a shocked expression at Sora.

"Two keyblades?" Terra and Eraqus cried in horror. Ventus just stared. He felt like he knew the keyblade Sora just had letting appeared.

Both Terra and Eraqus took some steps back and calmed down. "Who are you?" Eraqus asked when he locked eyes with Sora. Terra ran to Ventus who was on his knees next to Sora, he helped him getting up his feet. "Thanks Terra.." Ventus said slowly looking a bit said. Terra just nodded and looked back at Sora' two keyblades.

Sora sighed and took some steps forward. "These are the memories of my friends.. Riku and Kairi." Sora stated.

"That doesn't explain why you can wield two." Eraqus said coldly. Sora glared at him but remained silence.

Terra stared at Sora for a while, he reminded him of someone but then thought about the thing Sora just said. _Riku… Riku? As in.. Riku!_ Terra's eyes widened when he remembered the little guy who looked a lot like Sora.

"Are you from Destiny Island? And Riku.. is he your best friend who lives there too?" Terra asked Sora.

Sora looked surprised at Terra. "H-how did you know?" Sora asked watching Terra in disbelieve.

"I saw you running along the beach with your friend Riku a week ago. But you can't be him cause he was just around the 4 years old or so." Terra stated while scanning his memories.

The body of Sora started to shake, he realized something back on the weird world he was on before he ended up on this one. The huge clock turned around 10 times. It might had a meaning.. And there's Mickey who didn't seemed to notice him.

".." Sora was lost in thought. "Before I ended up here I was on a world covered by light and darkness but it was split. There was this huge clock and it turned 10 turns back. And after that I ended up on the Keyblade graveyard world." Sora said slowly when he started to realize something.

Eraqus eye's windened. "You don't mean the _Hidden in time realm_ right?" he said.

"I think that is what it was called.." Sora said while his face fell.

Both Terra and Ven looked confused they didn't knew where they we're talking about.

"Y-you're from the future.. am I right?" Eraqus said slowly. Sora' face fell and nodded.

"I figured that out too.. How do I get back?" Sora said.  
Terra and Ventus we're shocked to hear he came from the future.  
"What! Sora' from the future?" Ventus said but he didn't got a respond from Sora. He just stared at the ground.

Eraqus remained silence. "How did you got into that world. Do you.. still remember?"

Sora thought about how he ended up in that world. "I-I think this may sound weird but I think it happened through a dream or something." Sora stated. "Go on." Eraqus said being really curious about it.

"U-Um well, like I said I was dreaming. And I was falling out of the sky I think? And oh yeah! It was a really weird place. I thought it was real. But it had to be real or I've never been here. But the gummy ship was there.. or was that-" Sora tried to finish his sentence but got cut off by Eraqus. "The gummy ship was a illusion part of your memory." He stated.

Sora looked up. "Do you know that place? How can I go back?" he said in excitement.

Eraqus closed his eyes and started to talk both Terra, Ventus and Sora listened in curiosity. "I've heard it is rare for people to reach that place. From what I've heard you've been in the _hidde__n in time realm, _it is only possible to reach that place through dreams. The hidden in time realm is full of illusions. Every tornado is a illusion that becomes real and there also are objects which are illusions. Did you ever saw a tornado of that sort?" he asked Sora.

Sora knew immediately what to say. "Yes! There we're many tornado things one of them was following me and I ran away from it but I got sucked in! Then I remember being on the keyblade graveyard we're I met King Mickey and Rox- I mean Ventus." Sora claimed.

"Just what I've thought. Did you know that every tornado in really is a illusion?" Sora' eyes widened.  
"I've heard that every tornado pool is a time memory from deep within a heart. With other words if you got sucked into that tornado you'll get warped to the place the time memory starts. So in your case it was at the time you met Ventus and that King Mickey person 10 years from you're time." Eraqus stated.

"I understand now, but how am I being able to get back to my time? I have to save everyone connected to me!" Sora cried at Eraqus of wanting to know how to get out of this time.

"I'm sorry Sora, but I don't know. You'll probably have to dream again or something like that. Maybe you'll be able to get back into that world again once more when you do that." Eraqus stated, Sora nodded slowly.

".." Eraqus thought. "But Sora, it seems like you haven't answered my question yet. How are you being able to wield two keyblades?" Eraqus started again.

Sora rolled his eyes being irritated of the question. "I dunno! Just ask my nobody he might know it." He snarled back at Eraqus.

"Nobody?" Eraqus asked him. "Yeah, when a person becomes a heartless the body and soul will remain and will form a nobody. So it's a being without a heart." Sora stated.

"And you turned into a heartless?" he asked him. Sora nodded. "Yeah but only for a short period."

Terra looked up he didn't wanted to interfere but he was irritated of just standing there.  
"I'm sorry but aren't we going to finish this?" he started.

Ven looked at Sora' just summoned keyblade. he reached out his hand towards Sora by instinct and suddenly the keyblade disappeared out of Sora' hand and appeared in Ven' other hand.

The eyes of everyone who was there widened AGAIN. "Ven?" Terra cried when he saw Ven holding Sora' keyblade in his other hand.

"Hey! How are you managed to wield my keyblade?" Sora asked looking at him with a shocked expression. _That's my keyblade! How come Ventus can wield it? … maybe he's really Roxas.__  
__But he can't be Roxas! This is the past…_

Ventus stared at the keyblade he was holding. He let his other keyblade out of his hand too and compared them. "…" Ventus scanned the two keyblades and the others we're watching him.

"T-this is.. my keyblade." He said slowly when he started to realize this was his keyblade.

"What? No, It's mine." Sora said slowly but he didn't was angry or anything. He felt like he accepted the fact he said that. It was a weird feeling.

"Ventus what are you trying to say?" Eraqus asked him still in a mood of wanting to destroy Ven.

"I don't know, It just feel like this is my keyblade, there's no mistake with it." Ventus said slowly.

Sora' eyes suddenly slightly widened. _I better ask him if he's Roxas, it's now or never.__  
_"Hey Ventus, I don't know how to ask you this silly question but are you by any means Roxas?" he asked. Ven frowned. "No, why? Who's that?"

Sora sighed disappointed of hearing he's not Roxas. "Roxas is my nobody, I would've never wielded two keyblades If Roxas wouldn't be there. And you know he looks exactly like you." Sora stated.

Ventus looked confused at Sora. "Just like me?" he asked and Sora nodded.

Ventus grinned and scratched his head. "Hah.. How can someone look just like me? That's absurd.." he stated.

Sora didn't knew how to react at this and didn't said something.

"Ven.." Terra said slowly.

Eraqus walked into Ven' direction. "I think I get it now. You're really need to disappear or else everything will get out of balance." He cried when he changed his walk into a run. Ven was shocked again.

Terra protected Ventus and blocked his attack. The keyblade disappeared out of Ventus' hand and made its way to Sora again. "Stop it master! I won't let you hurt him, whatever will happen." Terra snarled at him but Eraqus ignored him and the two we're off fighting again.

Terra opened a portal of light at one point and took the hand of Ven. He pushed him into the portal.  
"Terra.. Terra!" Ven cried.

"You'll be better off from here Ven.." Terra said as he saw him slowly disappearing.  
"Ventus!" Sora cried but he then disappeared. Leaving him alone with Terra and Eraqus.

Sora was wielding his two keyblades again as he stared at the two who we're fighting each other.  
_So.. this was how it did go after that.._ A sudden voice said. Sora looked up in surprise. He looked around to search for the voice, but was disappointed to find nothing. "That was weird.. I really thought I heard something.." Sora murmured.

Terra slashed Eraqus and he was almost knocked out. "You we're right Terra, I failed you.. Perhaps I'm the one to blame for the darkness inside of you, and now.. I've done worse." He said slowly trying to catch his breath. Sora watched the two as he saw a shadow coming closer.

Terra shook his head. He seemed to not wanting to hear the things he said.  
".. Too raise my keyblade against you and Ventus.." he said again.

"M-my own heart is darkness.." He said but then suddenly a burst of purple attacked Eraqus from behind and both Sora' and Terra' eyes widened as much as possible. "No!" they cried.

Eraqus fell to his knees while Sora was running toward the two. Terra slowly fell to his knees to catch him but he disappeared into a bright light before he could catch him. Leaving his keyblade alone at the ground. Terra was broken and Sora was lost to see this. His heart was skipping as fast as possible. _I don't know this guy.. why do I feel so sad?__  
_  
Terra started to cry. ".."he looked at the ground. "Master.. Eraqus."

The shadow which Sora saw came closer and revealed to be the old man he saw a while back.

"What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse master Terra, The man was trying to destroy your friend.. his own pupil." The man said when it was revealed to be Xehanort.

Sora looked at him in surprise. "He's here too?" he cried but the other ignored him.

Terra looked up to see Xehanorts face. "Master Xehanort.. Why?" he cried.

Xehanort stared at him for a while ".." he sighed.  
"Let all the anger out my boy, give your heart over to darkness."

"What do you mean?" Terra said to him as Sora just stared at the two.

Xehanort turned himself to the castle while a keyblade appeared in Terra's hand. He stood in a fighting stance. "Still so blind? Then I'll make you see.. come to the place where all keyblade wielders leave there mark on fate." He took a breath and turned himself to Terra again. "Come to the keyblade Graveyard!" he cried.

A keyblade appeared in Xehanort' hand and Sora' mouth went wide open. "Why do I keep meeting Keyblade wielders?" Sora stammered but the two ignored him and Xehanort pointed his keyblade in the air and a bright dark light made a dark couple in the air. And then they tried to take out each other right after that.

It was a long fight. Sora looked at the two for a while and noticed that both we're similar to the Xehanort' heartless Ansem and Xehanort' nobody Xemnas.

_They can't be.. the same __person right?_  
Sora asked himself but then face palmed himself for his stupid thought.  
_No that couldn't be true. __  
_  
After what looked like a quarter the two jumped back and it was a draw.

"You don't need a home anymore, where you're going." Xehanort stated.  
"What?" Terra said as he looked around him. The whole world was covered by darkness and Sora' eyes widened too. _Not again.._

Xehanort remained silence and opened a dark portal. He walked through it and disappeared.  
Terra saw this and ran as fast as he could but he already disappears. "Xehanort!" he cried.

Terra stared at the place Xehanort leaved the place but then turned to Sora who looked like an arrow went right through his heart. "Sora, we have to get out of here." Terra cried. Sora looked around and shook his head, he didn't wanted to let this world be destroyed. The sensation, he knew he's been on this world before. And this guy.. Terra he seems so familiar too. "I don't want this world to be destroyed by the darkness!" Sora said as he made this childish movements.

Terra looked at Sora and then took out his good luck charm. He watched it closely. "Aqua, Ven.. I won't let him hurt you."

Sora scanned him a little. The word he just said really reached him.  
_Just like I won't hurt my friends Kairi __and Riku. _He thought but somehow Sora thought Terra meant him. It was a weird feeling and he knew this wasn't right. He shook his head trying to let all his thoughts slip away. Then Terra made an serious expression.

"You want a ride?" Terra said.

"You bet, I will help you guys!" Sora said with his trusted look while he fisted his hands.

Terra revealed his armor again and both jumped on Terra's glider. The two left the Land of Departure. Terra looked behind for a minute to take a last glance of his home world.  
_  
__Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?_


	4. Chapter 3 The gathering

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts or all characters in it.__  
__  
__Third chapter's up! Please tell me what you think. I don't really know when the story makes an end.__  
__But the BBS storyline __is almost coming to a climax from here on. It would also be funny if Terra, Aqua and Ven time traveled to the KHII timeline. Aha, but I don't think I have time for that cause that will make it a long story.. I'm thinking about finishing this story soon so __stay tuned!__**  
**__**  
**__**Summary:**__ Sora got by accident warped 10 years in the past. He meets the heroes__  
__of the past. How will things work out with Sora?__  
__  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

The two left Terra's home world and arrived at the keyblade graveyard not far after they left The land of Departure.

Sora looked around him. _It's the place where I first came too, after I had that dream..__  
_  
Terra's glider, keyblade and armor vanished and the brunette man turned to Sora.  
"Sora, I have to go this way. I want a little time for myself so I can think of this clearly." He said.

Sora nodded. "Okay, then I´ll go the other way. I´ll search for Ven, somehow I feel he comes this way." Sora stated and Terra looked surprised. "How can you feel that?" Terra asked as he locked his eyes with Sora and frowned.

Sora felt uneasy and scratched his head. "I just don't know.. It's like someone tells me that in my mind or something. But that's a little stupid." Sora said as he laughed in a strange way.

"…" Terra remained silence. _Someone talking with him through hi__s heart? What's that supposed to mean.._ Terra thought as looked into the direction he wanted to take.

"I don't quite understand it but I'm not that interested anyways. I'll go search for my friends." Terra said and turned to Sora for a few seconds. "Sora, See you later." He said while smiling as he waved his hand and left.

Sora forced a smile. But Sora didn't quite knew what to do when Terra was gone. He saw a big rock and decided to take a sit.

_So much happened lately.. Like is everyth__ing for real, or not?_ Sora thought as he stared depressed at the ground. _Maybe this is all a dream, or I mean remember what that Eraqus guy said.. That world was a illusion part of the memory of your heart. But I've never experienced this! Then how?__  
_  
Sora seemed lost. _Maybe he was wrong after all. _Sora thought. Suddenly Sora felt weird and placed his hand on his chest. It didn't hurt but it felt like something was splitting from him.

"Roxas?"

A boy in a coat appeared. He was transparent and Sora gasped. The boy nodded.

"Sora, I think I know how to get back to our time." He said as Sora stood up and became exited all of a sudden.

"What! You know how? Please tell me Roxas!" Sora said as he shook Roxas.

"Wow, okay I tell. just stop shaking me." Roxas said as he took a few steps away from Sora. His excitement scared him a little.

Sora calmed down. "So do you know how to get back? They said I have to dream again or something but do you really think that works?" Sora asked Roxas as he scanned his nobody from head to foot.

He felt a little bad for him since he was all transparent and it felt like he could fade away any second.  
Sora could see Roxas' face and a little patch of his hair.. his blonde hair which is just like Ventus. But he was covered with his black coat for the rest of his body and part of his hair.

Roxas crossed his arms and thought for a few seconds. "Well from what I know it's not simple as you think it is. A real keyblade master should know about how you can go to that world." Roxas said and suddenly Sora remembered the conversation he had with Terra and Eraqus back at the Land of Departure. "I remember! Than that must mean that man Eraqus was a real keyblade master. He knew a lot about that place." Sora stated.

"Exactly," Roxas said slowly but then looked up. "But a true keyblade master can bring you to that world after you got warped to the Hidden in Time world."

"Then why did he said that he didn't knew much about that place?" Sora said.

"He lied.. he knew more about it but he knew something was strange about you." Roxas claimed. He was really sure of that.

Sora' face fell but suddenly realized something and his eyes widened slightly. "B-but! Master Eraqu-" Sora suddenly stopped and felt weird why he called him his master. He shook his head and started again. "But Eraqus is gone! Where can I find another one! It's almost rare to find keyblade masters.. except for keyblade wielders.." Sora murmured.

Sora' eyes widened again. "He remembered Ventus with that Xehanort guy. Ven called him master.. so that must means.. he's a keyblade master too! Maybe I should ask him!" Sora claimed.

Roxas remained silence. "I don't know if we should thrust him.." Roxas stated and Sora looked a bit disappointed. " That's right.. he killed someone and has hurt Mickey, Ventus and Terra."_ I don't think I can thrust him.. It's too risky._

Roxas smiled at him. "That's right," he said. "Do you have more things to ask before I'll become one with you again?"

Sora was thinking for a while. "Yeah I have two things I wanted to ask you." He said and Roxas waited for him to say it.

"The first thing I wanted to ask you is how you know all this stuff." Sora claimed and Roxas smiled a bit.

He pointed at Sora. "It is you." He said and Sora was just hit by a arrow. "What? Me? What do you mean?" Sora said.

"You are connected to someone who is connected to someone that knows the answer. And since I'm one with you and your heart.. So I'm being able to get the information." Roxas stated.

Sora was now more confused as ever. "Who is connected to me who is connected to who? What?" he said.

Roxas laughed a little. "Heh, you'll find the answer, just believe in yourself and you're friends." He said as he crossed his arms the boy frowned as he thought he heard something.

Sora nodded slowly. And then wanted to ask the second and last question. "Roxas, Can I call you up to help me when I need your help?"  
_  
__Footsteps are coming closer.._

Roxas nodded. "Of course I will, just call me and I'll be there." He said as he slowly disappeared into thin air and the parts of light made its way to Sora. He smiled and Sora smiled back and the blonde.

"Who are you?" A sudden voice girly said. Sora was shocked and turned into the direction of the voice.

Sora's eyes widened slightly. "M-my name is Sora.. You're.. Aqua?" Sora said somehow.

Aqua's looked surprised at the brunette. "How did you know?" The girl asked him why she walked towards Sora.

Aqua looks slightly like Kairi, but older. She has similar blue eyes, but her hair is blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra, though Terra's is gold. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

Sora shook his head. "Well, I dunno. Terra was talking about you but you just somehow reminded me of someone.." he said.

"…" Aqua remained silence. "You know Terra?" she said.

"Yeah, and Ven too! I've met them a while ago. Terra's on this world too and I'm going to look for Ven." Sora stated.

Aqua's eyes widened slightly and pressed both her hands on Sora' shoulders. "Do you know where Terra went?" Aqua said as she looked right into Sora' eyes which made him a little nervous.

"Y-yes I know! He went that way." Sora said as he pointed into the direction Terra went to.

Aqua smiled at him. "Thank you, I'm sorry that I couldn't talk a little longer but I have to find Terra." She said as she took the path Terra took minutes ago.

"Wait! I- I.." Sora said but she didn't heard him and was then out of his sight.  
_She__ looks familiar too.. _Sora became really depressed and stamped on the ground while he shook his head together. "Damn! Why can't someone explain me this stuff!" Sora stammered but the calmed down.

He looked around him. "Maybe I should head into that direction too.." Sora thought and then took a step into Aqua and Terra's direction.

Sora stared at the sky when he walked. He thought about his friends and the people from who he knew we're hurt.

_Kairi.. It's been some time since I've seen you. But I promis__e I'll be back in time.__ I can't wait to see your smile again. __  
__  
__Riku.._ _Boy, if you knew what I'm going through right now! I know you can't make it without me so I'll be back soon. __  
__  
__Donald and Goofy.. I know how much you two wanted to be here with me.. but I guess it's just not the right time.__  
__  
__King Mickey.. hehe, it strange to see you back without you knowing who I am. You helped me a lot and I'll be there for you when you get in danger.__  
__  
__Roxas.. I know you and me are one now. But I know how much you wanted to be your own person. And I'll make__ you return when I get back. Mark my word.__  
__  
__Naminé.. Even though I don't know that much about you.. It still know you're hurt and I want to help you. I made… a promise right?__  
__  
__Axel.. I remember you helping me out when I needed some help. And you gave up yo__ur whole being just to save me.. But somehow I feel like there's more behind it.. still why..__  
__  
_Sora' thoughts rushed through his head until he walked into a keyblade and fell to the ground.

"Au! That hurt." He grabbed his head and looked at the object he hit and his eyes widened.

Sora gasped. "What a keyblade! What's this doing here?" The boy said in shock._  
_  
The brunette looked around him, he began to shake a little and his eyes and mouth went wide open.

"I think I just broke my record at seeing keyblades." Sora cried.

Everywhere you looked where keyblades. Maybe thousands, who knows? Sora scanned the location to find Terra of Aqua but he then found the two talking to each other at a road were paths crossed and he started to walk towards the two.

Terra heard a sound and looked up to see Sora walking to them. Terra saw Sora looking around with a curious look so he knew that Sora has never been on this place before. He wanted to say something when Sora approached but he was the first one to talk.

"What is this place? What is going on? And what's this about that old man Xehanort? Who is he?" Sora mumbled when he couldn't hide his thoughts anymore.

Aqua looked at the young brunette. "Hey, it's you again.. You know about Xehanort?" Aqua said in surprise but Sora shook his head.

"No and that's why I want to know. Everything's so different from the future. The Xehanort I used to know looks way younger!" Sora shouted out.

Both Terra and Aqua looked with shock at the boy and Sora felt a little nervous again. "What?"

Sora wanted to say something else but the three heard other footsteps coming closer and they looked at the direction of the sound.

"Ventus.." Sora whispered. Somehow he expected Ven to come. But why.. Why?

The three watched Ventus coming closer and they all noticed he looked really sad.  
Ventus was just staring at the ground it seems like he was searching for the right thing he wanted to say.

Ventus stopped when he was about a few steps away and looked first at Aqua followed by Terra and last Sora. He took a deep breath and started. "Xehanort.. wants me and Vanitas too fight. To make some kind of keyblade." Ventus said.

Both Terra and Aqua felt sorry for him and Aqua had an urge to hug him saying everything will be alright. But she knew a big fight was about to happen so she held that thought with her.

"Who's Vanitas?" Sora interrupted. He never heard that name on his journey through the past.

Ven looked at Sora with his sad expression. "He's my darkness. Just like I'm his light," Ven said and then wanted to finish his last sentence he wanted to say a few seconds ago. "But.. the master said we can't let that happen. And he tried to destroy me for it." Ven said in a slowly way. He was shaking slightly of remembering the part with his master.

_Vanitas is of darkness? And Ven of light? Just what is going on here?_

But then Aqua and Sora' eyes widened slightly. "Keyblade?" They said at the same time. Sora heard it before but he just didn't knew what for keyblade it was or what It could do.  
_  
Why didn't I heard about all this before in my time?_Sora argued in his thoughts._  
_  
Ven shook his head again. "I still don't know exactly what is it." He said as he places his hand on his chest. "but it scares me to death." He said slowly.  
"Even.. just a thought of he." He finished slowly.

Sora looked from Ven over to Terra who walked towards the poor blonde and gave him a tap on his shoulder. The boy looked up in surprise at Terra. "We're here and we are gonna take care of you." He said as both Sora and Aqua started to walk to him. Aqua and Sora looked at each other and nodded.

Sora smiled at him "that's right. And even what happens after this.. I sure know we'll see each other again. It's not like we're all gone forever after this, right?" Sora said as he looked at Terra and Aqua.

"That's right, what he said." Terra stated but Ven shrugged Terra's hand away.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all, If I do.. I want you to-" Ven wanted to finish his sentence but Terra snapped at him for a moment. "The three of us will never be apart, right?" He said as he looked at Ven.

"We'll always find a way so don't worry." He finished.

Aqua and Sora nodded and showed Ven a weak smile. Trying to not make him upset.

Aqua then went on his knees and touched Ven' skin. But he closed his eyes and pushed Aqua's hand gently away and looked at the three keyblade wielders in front of him.

"I'm asking you as a friend.." Ven began as he felt the pain of being hurt. The pain of feeling left behind or like he hadn't had another choice in his life. He was born for this and his fate couldn't change. It is and always will be like this. _Or I have to fight.. Or they'll make an end to me right here.._

Sora eyes widened. He made an end to thousands of people from the darkness and all. But he never killed someone who has no business to do some dark stuff.

Terra and Aqua's face fell as they looked at their friend who seemed to have accepted his fate.

All of a sudden there was a type whirlwind of sand and the four wielders looked at surprised at the direction where the old man Master Xehanort appeared. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he walked at the four who we're standing in the middle of the cross road. They watched him closely.  
_  
__It's that man Xehanort again.. Just who is this person? Maybe he's one of the first generation Xehanort or whatever.._ Sora guessed while he watched the man together with Ven, Aqua and Terra.

Suddenly a boy about his and Ventus' age appeared behind the back of Xehanort.

"I assume that's Vanitas." Sora murmured as he scanned this person from head to feet.

Vanitas wears a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, which is quite similar to Riku's Dark Mode. He wears a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view.  
He also wielded a keyblade in his right hand and walked now next to Xehanort.

Xehanort began to talk as they stopped a few footsteps away.

"Behold, These lifeless keys used to be for power. Unit with the hearts of their masters." Xehanort claimed as he watched the two brunettes the bluenette and the blonde.

The others glared angry at the old man and his companion inclusive Sora who learned that this guy wasn't someone who you should trust easily. But he somehow already didn't trusted him when he saw him the first time.

"Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all of the search for one ultimate key.." he said slowly. "And it will all soon belong to me." He finished as he fisted his hands.

He then un fisted his hands and pointed at Ventus. "Keyblade!" he said with a confident voice.

_Now the fight is about to begin..

* * *

_

**You wish to have a PREVIEW of chapter 4? Ok but read on your own safety (lol). there are some SPOILERS from this story in it.**

"Screw you! Why won't you reveal your face? Are you scared or what." Sora scowled as he ran towards the mysterious boy but he dodged his attack by jumping.

"Don't get too cocky there, boy oh boy you still need to learn a lot." Vanitas said simply as he landed on a big rock.

Ven was still laying on the ground. He watched Aqua lying unconscious on the ground and wanted to go to her. He felt like nothing could stop him and somehow the ice which he was in was melting.  
More anger and bravery boiled in Ven. Sora and Vanitas where still busy attacking and dodging each other and not to forget they we're mostly just scolding.

"It is funny how you act. Like you're playing the hero of a game. Well I know you'll never reach that position. You're just an old nerd who's trying his best to reach that position." He said as he crossed his arms.

Sora blushed angry and fisted both his hands. "A WHAT? Oh you want to have it that way right? THEN WHATCH THIS!" Sora scoffed in frustration. "You're just some.. some old grandmother!" Sora said angry as he pointed at Vanitas.

"You're really pathetic aren't you. That was really bad." Vanitas said as he laughed evilly which made Sora upset again. "Anyways im not for you right know, I have some other things on my mind." He said as he looked at Ven who seemed to have escaped from his freezement and Sora smiled happy to see him. "Ven! You're free." He said.

"It's time to fight, right here and right now." Vanitas whispered which Sora heard.

"No! You won't fight him." Sora growled at him.

**End PREVIEW. next chapter will probably be up next month.**


End file.
